Insane Asylum
by Konoha's Yellow Fox
Summary: After an incident at the age of five, Naruto goes insane. How will the Naruto-verse change because of this?
1. Losing All Sanity

Yo, this is Konoha's Yellow Fox. That's right, I'm finally writing another story.

Soul:I seriously hope this doesn't interfere with our work on Naruto:A Second Chance.

Fox:Don't worry, it won't. Anyways, welcome to my second story, with ideas from soul, Insane Asylum. Just to clarify things, Soul just comes up with Ideas from time to time, I come up with the words.

Soul:He's got me on that one. Well, lets start the story!

**[DISCLAIMER]** I do not own Naruto. You people should know this.

* * *

><p>A young Naruto was walking down the street. He knew he shouldn't but he wanted to visit the man that was like a grandfather to him, the hokage. It was his fifth birthday, the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack, and the day that the villagers got piss drunk. Naruto noticed a large crowd ahead of him and decided to take the alleys to get to the tower. However, when he started to go in, he heard a scream of "There's the demon!" and took off like a bat out of hell.<p>

He knew he could outrun them as long as it was just villagers, but lady luck was not shining her light on him today. A kunai came whizzing past and sunk in his left calf muscle.

"Ahh!" He screamed. He stood back up a ripped the knife out of his leg and kept going. However, another kunai came whizzing and stuck in his right calf muscle, effectively dropping the little boy. Soon, the mob was upon him, kicking, punching, and using anything they could get their hands on. While the shinobi there were using kunai and, unfortunately, jutsus. All the while, they were screaming things like "Die Demon!" or "Kill the fox!".

"Kill the kyuubi!" One drunkerd yelled. Suddenly, Naruto felt the mob leave and thought that they were stopping, only for a giant fireball to come his way.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed. Then he snapped. The alley was flooded by a deep red chakra, burning those near and throwing everyone else away. Suddenly, the shinobi who launched the ball of fire was disemboweled. Three others near him were cut in half. Another person was beheaded and the man next to him lost both arms but was still alive, screaming. Then, all that were still alive were brutally mutilated. Not a minute later, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage, and his most trusted anbu appeared. Even the battle hardened war veteran, Kakashi Hatake, vomited at the scene they saw.

They saw Naruto laying by a garbage bin, covered in blood and holding a severed head. Hiruzen shakily walked up to were Naruto was laying and shook him awake.

"Naruto, what happened here?" He asked. Naruto gave a smile, but it was empty.

"They broke your law, they mentioned Kyuubi." Naruto replied. Hiruzen knew at this moment, that the Naruto they knew was gone forever.

**[EIGHT YEARS LATER]**

Naruto, now thirteen, was on his way to the academy for the gennin test. All the while, he was still wearing that smile from 'the incident', as he calls it.

'_Ne, Kyuubi-sensei, this is going to be easy, got any ideas to mix it up?'_ Naruto asked Kyuubi.

"**Well, as you know, during the substitution part of the test, they are going to throw a kunai at you, I suggest replacing it with one of those paint kunai and substituting with Sasuke."** Kyuubi suggested. Naruto nodded. Later, in the academy, Naruto was sitting next to the person who would be the victim of his next prank, Sasuke Uchiha. Suddenly, a rumbling could be both heard and felt. Suddenly, the door burst open and Sasuke's top two fan-girls came bursting in. or at least tried to. The two got stuck before collapsing onto the floor. Sakura, or as Naruto calls her 'The Pink Banshee', and Ino Yamanaka.

"Ha! I win, Ino-pig."

"In your dreams billboard-brow." Sakura came up to the seat Naruto was in and demanded that he get out. Naruto turned and stared at her.

"Kiss my mother-fucking ass you banshee." Naruto said. Sakura was shocked. She went to hit him only for him to catch her fist and look her in the eyes.

"You try to hit me again, and when I'm through with you, not even your own mother will recognize you." He warned. Sakura nodded and decided to sit beside Hinata. Ino saw the sit on the other side of Sasuke open and sat there, only for sasuke to move and sit in another sit in the corner of the room. Naruto moved to Sasuke's old seat and before Ino could get up, Iruka came in.

"Everybody sit down and shut up. Today, as you know, is the gennin test. We are going to start with the weapon throwing portion. Follow me to the targets." Outside, there were ten targets set up. after most people were done, it was Sasuke's turn.

"Sasuke Uchiha, your up." Mizuki announced. Sasuke went up and took the five kunai and shuriken. He threw each with expert precision. over all, he scored an eight out of ten.

"Good job Sasuke, next up is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto walked up and took the tools. He stood in front of the targets and pulled a blindfold out of his pocket and put it on. He threw each of the targets and each weapon made there mark. He pulled the blindfold off and, after the shock wore off, Iruka announce his score.

"A perfect score! Nice job." Later on was the taijutsu portion with a random instructor. Sasuke Uchiha was practically allowed to pass as the instructor didn't even try to stop him. Naruto went up and ran at the instructor. He blurred out of vision and knocked the instructor out.

"Now for the ninjutsu portion of the test." Iruka announced. "We will start with substitution." When Naruto's turn came up, he made sure the kunai was one of his special paint kunai. When the instructor threw the kunai, Naruto substituted with Sasuke and Sasuke, unfortunately for him and his fan-girls, was hit in his 'boys'. The kunai exploded, covering him in a neon orange paint. Sasuke fell to the ground shortly afterwards.

The tranformation portion came up and Naruto decided to transform into Kyuubi's human form. When the smoke dissapated, there, instead of Iruka, was a woman around 5'6 with red flowing hair that reached her ass and an elegant red kamono. She had blood red eyes and her pupils were slitted along with elongated canine teeth. She was, all in all, beautiful.

"Naruto, who did you just transform into?" Iruka asked.

"I transformed into my sensei." Naruto said, still in Kyuubi's human form, her voice, while soft, held power. Naruto let go of the transformation and sat down. Kiba walked up to him.

"Naruto, were can I meet your sensei, she's hot!" He whispered to Naruto. Naruto looked at Kiba, a giant grin on his face.

"You can't." Naruto said. Kiba's shoulders slumped.

"Now for the bunshin portion." Iruka announced. Eventually, Sasuke created the three bunshin minimum and took his hiate-ate. Naruto walked up afterwards and created ten kage bunshin. He had each clone pass his Hiate-ate over to him; everyone in the class was shocked that the clones were solid.

* * *

><p>Fox:Did I spell hiate-ate and kage bunshin right?<p>

Soul:I don't know, but does it even matter?

Fox:I don't know and I don't give a fuck. Naruto looks like he does in Naruto:A Second Chance. For those who haven't read it, read it.

Akiko:I think this story will turn out well, just like your other.

Fox:The pairing is NaruxIno but if enough people want, I will add Kyuubi. At most, Naruto will only be with Ino and Kyuubi.

Soul:Dimming down his love life I see, can you re add Kushina too?

Fox:*Sigh* Fine, if enough people want it, I will add Kyuubi and Kushina, there happy? No more women.

Soul:Fine.

Read and review.


	2. The Scroll of Sealing and Torture King

Naruto was on his way home when the academy instructor that he knocked out came up to him.

"Naruto, I got some bad news, You can't pass with a kage bunshin, it has to be regular." The man said. Naruto, however, could tell that he was lying but decided to play along.

"However, there is a makeup test." He continued.

"What makeup test?" Naruto asked, faining innocence. Later that night, Naruto was running towards the forest, a giant scroll on his back. He hopped into a clearing and opened the scroll.

"Lets see. Rasengan. Sure, why not. Edo Tensei. Raises the dead. Hell yes. Mokuton: impaling spike. Who knows, maybe I can pull it off. House of Mirrors? A genjutsu that makes the victim see random things the caster imagines. Oh, I'm definitely learning this one." As Naruto was reading through, he was righting down jutsus that appealed to him. He decided to pratice the Rasengan and, after an hour, managed to master it.

"That was pretty easy, maybe I can practice that Mokuton jutsu." As he said that, Iruka and Mizuki jumped into view.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" Iruka asked.

"Yea, I took the forbidden scroll of sealing and I'm rooting out a traitor." Naruto replied.

"So you saw through it this whole time eh? Well, it's not like it matters, I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to kill Iruka and Mizuki too." Naruto smirked.

"You think you can kill me? Me? Say hello to my little friend!" Naruto said as he formed a Rasengan. He blurred and shoved it into the traitor's stomach. The man was sent flying through five trees and nearly brought down the sixth. Naruto Smirked at his job well done and walked to the two chunin.

"Naruto, what was that?" Mizuki asked.

"I'm pretty sure that jutsu was called the Rasengan." Naruto said. "Well, lets return this scroll to the hokage." The two nodded dumbly. Later, the three were at the hokage's tower.

"Ahem, Naruto, you could have let me in on this." Hiruzen said.

"But were's the fun in that?" Naruto said. "Besides, its not every day you get to say you knocked out a kage."

"Well, for rooting out a traitor and protecting the scroll, I am going to reward you with a B rank mission's pay. You are dismissed." Two weeks later, Naruto was in the academy, bored. Suddenly, Ino sat down next to him, as the seats next to Sasuke were taken.

"Hello, Ino." Naruto greeted.

"Hello." She replied. Iruka and Mizuki walked in.

"Congratulations for all of you, we are going to announce your teams and senseis." After one through six were announced, he finally made it to team 7.

"Team 7 is Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year. Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, and Chouji Akimichi." Iruka said. Five minutes later, a man with a cigarette in his mouth came through the door.

"Team 10, come with me." The man said. Another five minutes later, a woman with dark, long hair and red eyes came in.

"Team 8." She said. Three hours later, the three were waiting, Naruto decided that whoever their sensei was was going to pay. He casted a special genjutsu on the door to make the victim see their worst nightmare. He then did some work so when the genjutsu dispelled itself, a bunch of paint kunai would pelt him, covering him in neon orange paint. A minute later, the door opened to a man with gray, gravity defying hair, a mask covering his nose down, and a hiate-ate covering his left eye, as well as a copy of Icha Icha in his hand.

Suddenly, his visible eye widened and he screamed in pain. The genjutsu soon dropped and he was pelted with ten paint kunai aimed at different parts of the body. He was soon covered in paint.

"My..My first impression of you all is.. I hate you! Meet me on the roof." He shunshined away. Naruto took Ino's hand and shunshined to the roof as well, leaving Sasuke to walk. Naruto and Ino appeared on the roof; Ino looked dizzy though.

"What, was that?" She asked.

"Shunshin." Naruto said. Ino nodded.

"It was actually pretty fun." She admitted. Naruto took her hand and kissed it.

"Only the best for you, Ino-chan." Naruto said. Ino, without knowing it, blushed. She pulled her hand away and sat down, with Naruto following. Sasuke soon came up and sat beside Naruto. He looked over at Naruto and, to Naruto, it looked like Sasuke was checking Naruto out.

"I knew you were gay! Keep him away!" Naruto screamed. He hopped up and got behind Ino, holding her like a security blanket. Sasuke looked away, a blush on his face.

"What are you talking about, dobe?" Sasuke asked, acting insulted. Kakashi finally had enough however and decided that it was time to speak up.

"Hello, I'm right here." Everyone turned there attention towards Kakashi. Ino realized what Naruto was doing and shook him off.

"Anyways, I want you to tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." Kakashi said.

"Why don't you go first, captain?" Naruto asked. They noticed that he was hanging upside down by a pole.

"Fine, My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes, I like plenty of things, my dislikes, well, I dislike some things, hobbies, I have lots of hobbies, and I don't feel like telling you my dream. You crazy." Kakashi said while pointing at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like things, I dislike traitors and people who piss me off or who are late." Kakashi paled some. "Hobbies, I have some, and dreams, I have them every night." Naruto finished. Everybody sweat-dropped at that.

"Next you, emo." Sasuke's eye twitched.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. My likes," He stares at Naruto for a moment, something not unnoticed by Naruto, "My dislikes are, the list is too big to say, hobby," He stares at Naruto again, again, Naruto notices this, "Is training, and my dream is to kill a certain someone and restore my clan." '_And hopefully, date Naruto-kun.'_ Sasuke added in his mind. A shiver runs down Naruto's spine before he got a feeling of doom.

"Next you, blondie." Kakashi said.

"I am Ino Yamanaka, I like a certain person and flowers, I dislike certain things, my hobby is collecting flowers and working at my family shop, my dream is to be a great kunoichi." She said, taking a small page from Naruto and Kakashi. Kakashi nodded and Naruto jumped down from the pole he was hanging on.

"I knew you liked me!" Naruto said as he walked up to Ino.

"I wasn't talking about you." She said calmly.

"Anyways, well, be at training grounds 7 at five in the morning for your gennin test, oh and, don't eat, it doesn't feel good coming up." Kakashi left in a poof of smoke.

"So, Ino-chan, where do you want to go, I'll shunshin you there." Naruto said as he put on a weird yellow hat.

"To my families shop." She said.

"To Yamanaka's flowers. Hold on!" He took her arm and shunshined them both there, once again, leaving Sasuke alone.

**[WITH NARUTO AND INO]**

"Well, here you are, I best be off, I'm expected for an interrogation." Naruto left, but not before planting a kiss on Ino's cheek. She put a hand where he kissed her and blushed. '_What was that? And did he say he was going to an interrogation?'_ She went inside to see her father at the register.

"Hey, Ino, I'm glad to see your finally over that Uchiha, find yourself someone better? Who was it?" Her dad asked.

"I'm not dating anyone, that was my teammate, Naruto." Inoichi nodded his head.

"Naruto's a pretty good kid, best at Torture and Interrogation." He said. Ino's eyes widened.

"He really is a member of T&I!" Inoichi nodded his head.

"Damn good too, his record of getting information is five minutes. In five minutes, he can make even the most battle-hardened shinobi beg for death." He said.

"He beat your record?" He nodded once more.

"Now, who is your other teammate and sensei?" He asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake." She said.

"Wow, Kakashi's know to three hours late to pretty much anything that is B-ranked or below, or a direct order from the hokage." He said.

**[WITH NARUTO]**

Naruto walked into the building and went down the stairs. He walked up to Ibiki and nodded.

"So, who is it?" Naruto asked.

"The same person you busted." Ibiki answered. Naruto got a sick and twisted grin that could scare even Orochimaru. He took out a scroll and unsealed the contents. Inside was a white trench-coat covered in blood and black gloves as well as various torture instruments. He put the coat and gloves on, took the tools, and went in.

"So, Osuri Matumori, I am going to be your interrogator for this evening, what I want to know is why you where after the forbidden scroll." Naruto said. The traitor from before gawked at the fact that he was going to be interrogated by a gennin, and one straight out of the academy as well.

"Like I would tell you that, you little shit, you actually think you can make me tell?" Osuri started to laugh.

"Just the response I was hoping for," He pulled out a syringe, "You know what this is? It's a special creation of mine, it increases all pain you feel ten fold and slowly and painfully rots your skin. It only lasts two minutes though." He pushed the needle into Osuri's arm and pushed in the plunger. He took out a scalpel and cut right into his leg.

"AAAHHH!" Osuri screamed. "I'll never tell you, you little shit." He said. Naruto dug the scalpel in deeper.

"AAAAHHH!" He screamed once more.

"Ah, music to my ears. Now, are you going to tell me?" Osuri shook his head. two minutes of constant interrogation and the drug wore off.

"Ha, I win you little shit." Naruto shook his head.

"The longest someone has ever lasted against me is ten minutes. You've only lasted two. Now this is where things get fun." Naruto focused chakra into his eyes and opened them.

"Gomongan(1)" His irises turned pitch black and the whites turned blood red. His pupil glowed white and he looked into Osuri's eyes. Suddenly, he felt as if he was on fire and being cut in half at the same time.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed. "I give, I'll tell you what you want to know." He said. Naruto deactivated his gomongan and left.

"He's all yours. Naruto said.

"Damn, new record." Ibiki said as he realized that Naruto was only in for three minutes.

* * *

><p>(1)Torture Eye: Causes the victim to feel any time of pain the user imagines.<p>

Soul:Damn, nice doujutsu, if only I had it.

Fox:If you had it, I would be running for my life screaming.

Soul:No shit.

Read and Review.


	3. The Bell Test, Secrets Revealed

Fox:Finally, I'm back.

Soul:Me too.

Fox:Pairing for this story is NarutoxInoxFem. KyuubixKushina. Is that clear?

Soul:Yep, incest action is my favorite.

Fox:I have a feeling you raped a family member of yours once.

Soul:Nope, but come on, what's not awsome about NarutoxKushina?

Fox:I'm just going to do the disclaimer now.

**[DISCLAIMER] **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>The next day, Naruto arrived at the time Kakashi said, even though he knew he would be late. Sasuke came into sight soon after.<p>

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Sasuke said. Naruto slowly turned his head to the right and saw it was Sasuke but Sasuke was actually smiling. Sasuke started to walk over towards Naruto and Naruto freaked out.

"Stay away!" Naruto ran towards a tree and climbed up. Sasuke frowned and walked under the branch Naruto was sitting on.

"Come on, get down here, be mature!" He yelled up towards Naruto. Naruto shook his head. He picked an acorn off the tree and through it right at Sasuke. Sasuke, not seeing it, got hit dead center in the forehead. There was a plume of smoke where Sasuke was and in his place was young women the same height as Sasuke and with Sasuke's clothes on. She had black hair that reached down near her lower back and onyx black eyes to match.

"What the fuck! Your a girl! And to make it worse for my situation, a hot one at that!" Naruto yelled, shocked to find out that the person he once thought was his gay teammate turned out to be a woman. Naruto fell from the branch he was sitting on and landed right on Sasuke. He stood up, helped Sasuke up, and ran.

"All that I know is a lie!" He continued to scream the entire time. After a couple of hours of running, he ran into Ino, literally.

"Hey, watch where you're going, oh Naruto, it's you, what's wrong?" She asked after noticing the panicked look on his face.

"Sasuke.. Female... World is ending." Was all he was able to get out.

"What, slow down and speak calmly." Ino said.

"Sasuke is female, the world is coming to an end, and I knew he or she or whatever was checking me out." He said. Ino was shocked.

"No way, you're lying." She said.

"Oh, yea? Come with me." He took her hand and shunshined the two to the training grounds. There was Sasuke still female. Ino was shocked that Sasuke really was female.

"See, told you." Naruto said. Sasuke turned her head and Noticed Naruto. She jumped up and glomped Naruto.

"Help, can't... Breath." Naruto wheezed out. Sasuke let go and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun."She said. Sasuke got off of Naruto and Naruto made a dash for freedom. He ended up running headfirst into a tree.

"Naruto, are you OK?" Ino asked as Sasuke and her ran towards Naruto.

"Pancake, flipper, alphabet soup." He mumbled.

"He's fine." Ino said. Sasuke nodded. Naruto stood of, shook his head, and took a look at Sasuke.

"Why did you hide this?" Naruto asked.

"My father put a seal on me when I was born to make me appear, even to the Sharingan and Byakugan, as though I was male. After the Uchiha Massacre, hokage-sama took the seal off but said I should transform back into a boy. So I have been ever since." She replied.

"But wait, what about when you fough Hinata? Surely her Byakugan would have seen through it." Naruto said.

"Hokage-sama put a seal onto my clothes that follow the effect of the one my father put on me." She replied once more. Naruto nodded. He walked up to Sasuke, pulled on the back of her shirt, which made her blush, and found the seal. He grabbed it and ripped it off.

"Since you won't be needing this." Naruto said. He took it and handed it back to Sasuke. "For now that is." Sasuke took the seal and placed it in her pocket.

"Yo!" Said Kakashi, as he appeared in the clearing. He heard paper tearing and looked down to see a kunai right through his copy of Icha Icha. He looked up, enraged to see Naruto pulling out another.

"Did you forget what I said I disliked?" He asked, venom in his voice.

"Well, yes, but you see, a black cat walked across my path so I had to take the long way but then I had to help an old lady across the street, but then I was attacked by a rogue nin and had to fight him off." Kakashi said. Naruto's eye twitched before he sighed.

"Just, let's get on with whatever we're doing." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded before he noticed something.

"Where's Sasuke and who is she?" He asked as he pointed at Sasuke.

"That IS Sasuke" Naruto said.

"OK, then. Drop the henge." Kakashi said.

"I'm not under a henge." Sasuke said. Kakashi's visible eye widened. He sighed and decided to test them. He pulled out a timer and set it for noon then pulled out two bells and tied them to his pants.

"You got until noon to get these bells from me. If you get a bell, you will be given lunch and allowed to pass. But if you don't get a bell, you will be tied to a post and I will you your lunch in front of you, then I will send you back to the academy." Kakashi said.

"Ne, there's only two bells and three of us." Ino said.

"That means that one of you will fail." Kakashi said. "Begin." Sasuke and Ino both jumped into the trees, leaving Naruto out in the open.

"You know, compared to the others, your a little weird." Kakashi said.

"I'm going to get those bells." Naruto said. He rushed at Kakashi and formed a Rasengan in his hand. '_How the hell does he know the Rasengan?'_ He jumped out of the way in time to see the ground in which he once stood be obliterated. Naruto went through a chain of hand-signs before slamming his hands down on the ground.

"**Mokuton:Impaling Spikes!**" Wood shot out of the ground and launched at Kakashi and nearly took away his 'mini-Kakashi'. '_Mokuton too! WHat the hell is this kid.' _Naruto rushed at Kakashi and swept his hand against the ground before going for an uppercut. Kakashi dodged and punched Naruto in the gut, sending him into the river. Naruto climbed out before holding something in his hand. Kakashi looked down to see the two bells missing.

"Good job Naruto, now who are you going to pass along with you?" Kakashi asked as Ino and Sasuke came out of the trees. Naruto threw the two bells at the two.

"There, you can keep them." He said.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun." Sasuke said.

"No problem." Naruto searched his back pocket before stopping dead in his tracks.

"Who the hell took my sake?" He yelled. He pulled out a bottle. "Oh, here it is." He put the bottle back in his bottle before he sat down.

"Congratulation, you all pass." Kakashi said. "The test was about teamwork and because of what Naruto did, you all pass." Kakashi handed the three their lunch. The three sat beside each other, eating in silence.

'_Hey, Kyuubi-sensei, today was pretty crazy, wouldn't you say?' _Naruto asked the demoness.

"**I would say say. Who would have guessed that the Uchiha prick was acually a woman. And one who likes you too."** Naruto nodded. After the three finished eating, they prepared to go home when Naruto made a clone. He told the clone to take Ino where ever she wanted. He then walked up to Sasuke.

"So, where do you want to go? I truthfully doubt the Uchiha district." Sasuke gave a confirming nod. "Well, then, where would you like to go?" Naruto asked.

"To a hotel, I guess, but I would have to henge back into a man again." Naruto got an idea.

"How about you stay at my place, its pretty big and it has a training ground." Sasuke looked at Naruto, her eyes wide.

"Really?" Naruto nodded. "Alright then." Naruto took Sasuke's arm and Shunshined to his house.

"OK, I got one rule, stay away from the basement." Naruto said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"My workshop's down there." Sasuke nodded in understanding. "Would you like me to go get your stuff? You can stay as long as you like after all." Naruto offered.

"Alright, thank you, Naruto-kun." She said, Naruto shunshined to the Uchiha district and got Sasuke's stuff. He returned home and took them to the room that Sasuke chose to stay in.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Sasuke said before hugging Naruto. Naruto was shocked and didn't know what to do. He decided to just return the hug. They soon parted and Sasuke had a blush on her face that could rival Hinata's. Sasuke went to to her room and got some clothes before going to the bathroom. After ten minutes, Sasuke came out and went into the living room.

One month later, team 7 was on a mission to capture one of the most hated beasts in the fire nation.

"Mind Reader in position."

"King of Crazy in position."

"Black Haired Beauty in position."

"Alright, move in and capture the target." Kakashi said over his headset.

"Get it my pretties!" Naruto yelled as he sent a barrage of kunai at the cat. The cat ran and jumped into Ino's arms.

"Lets just return the cat." Kakashi said as he picked a kunai out of his ass. At the hokage's tower, the team was receiving their pay.

"Alright, for your next mission, you can either, walk the Inuzuka's dogs, watch a woman's kids," There was a crash and the sound of 'No, Tora, come back!', "Or catch Tora." Naruto activated his Gomongan and stared at the hokage.

"I request a higher ranked mission." At seeing the famous torture eye, the hokage paled.

"Alright, but deactivate your Gomongan." Naruto complied. "I'm going to give you a C-ranked escort mission to the Land of Waves.

* * *

><p>Fox:That's right, Sasuke isn't gay but is a woman.<p>

Soul:NarutoxFem Sasuke foreva!

Fox:No.

Soul:Do it. Don't make me tell people how you, you know.

Fox:Alright, you win. Just don't tell anybody about that day.

Soul:Thank you, NaruxFem Sasu foreva and eva!

Fox:I can see the bad reviews.

Read and review.


	4. The Land of Waves, Fealings Admitted

Fox:Damn, Soul, I don't know how, but every pairing that YOU suggested became a hit as well. I honestly expected a review like 'What the hell. If I wanted Naruto and Sasuke together, I would just read yaoi.' or some shit like that.

Soul:I'm just good like that.

Fox:Whatever, next time you blackmail me though, I will kick your mother-fucking ass all the way to China.

Soul:Sure.

Fox:That sword isn't for looks you know. I know how to use it.

Soul:OK, OK, no more blackmail. Damn sadist.

Fox:Masochist.

Soul:Whateva.

**[DISCLAIMER]** I do not own Naruto, trust me, you'd know if I did.

* * *

><p>"Send the client in!" Sarutobi yelled. An old man around fifty came in with a sake bottle in his hand.<p>

"What is this, I payed for ninja, not kids." He said. Naruto walked over to the man and took the bottle from him before taking a swig.

"Damn, that's some nice stuff." Naruto said as he handed the bottle back to the man.

"Thanks, I am Tazuna, master bridge builder, you are to protect me, even if it costs your life's." Tazuna said. Naruto nodded.

"As long as I get to fight, I'm in." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded.

"Alright, we'll take it." Kakashi said. "Everybody, meet at the western gate in thirty minutes. Pack for an average C-ranked mission." He took Tazuna and left the building.

"Lets go, Sasuke-chan." Naruto said before shunshining Sasuke to the house they shared. Sasuke put her hand on the wall, trying to regain her balance.

"I still haven't gotten used to the effect of that." She said. Naruto handed her a scroll.

"Cut your thumb and smear some of your blood on it. Then place the stuff you're taking on it and it will seal the items in. to let the stuff out, just smear a bit of your blood on it again." Naruto explained. She nodded and went to her room. Naruto went to his and pulled out a scroll as well and put some clothing, food, and replacement ninja tools into it before closing it up. He grabbed the scroll containing his torture gear and nodded. He then left his room and waited.

Soon, Sasuke came out of her room and nodded. Naruto took her arm, and shunshined the two to the gate.

"Alright, we're here." Naruto announced while helping Sasuke regain her balance. Kakashi nodded and the group waited for Ino. She soon came into view with a medium size backpack with her.

"You'd think that with her father being a jonin, she would use sealing scrolls." Naruto said.

"Alright, I know this is you guys' first time outside of the village and you might be a bit excited. But remember to be vigilant at all times." As soon as Kakashi finished saying what he had to say, Naruto spoke up.

"Actually, I've been out of the village plenty of times." Naruto announced. Kakashi was no longer surprised by alot of things Naruto said.

"OK then, well, let's just go." The three gennin nodded and the team plus Tazuna left. An hour later and the group was still walking walking with Naruto in front, Sasuke on the left, and Ino on the right with Kakashi taking up the rear. Naruto noticed a puddle in front of them and felt a minuscule amount of chakra coming from it. When Naruto got up to it, he molded his chakra for a D-ranked immobilization raiton jutsu.

The genjutsu dispersed, leaving the two men that were hiding in it laying on the ground.

"Now, now, what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked. the jutsu wore off enough for them to look up and recognize who it was.

"Naruto-sama, please-" "Forgive us." The two said, with Gozu finishing Meizu's sentence. Naruto smiled.

"So, what is 'Buza doing?" He asked. The two brothers told Naruto everything that they knew and Naruto let them go.

"What are you doing, Naruto? Why did you let them go?" Kakashi berated him. Naruto sighed.

"Because I gave them a message to deliver to an old friend of mine and if they don't we will have a fight on our hands later on. Kakashi trsuted Naruto and just let it go, knowing that it was too late to do anything.

"So, shall we continue?" Naruto asked. Tazuna's sweating, which began when the Demon Brothers told Naruto everything, died down when Kakashi nodded.

"You know, you are a headache sometimes." Kakashi said.

"Yea." They continued on for a while before they reached a boat docked near some trees.

"Were you followed?" The boatman asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Good, get in, and be quiet." The group got into the boat with Sasuke sitting next to Naruto and Ino and Kakashi sitting next to Tazuna. Naruto took a piece of paper from his pocket along wit ha pen and started drawing a seal on it. When he was done, he slammed it down onto the boat and everybody noticed a shimmer.

"There we go, now we can talk freely, that was a sound supression seal." Tazuna and the boatman looked at Naruto in amazement for a moment before they continued on with what they were doing. Sasuke snuggled up to Naruto some, saying she was cold and Naruto put his arm around her. '_It seams that the two really like each other.'_ Kakashi thought. Ino was talking to Tazuna about his profession.

Soon, the boat docked and the group left.

"thank you, my friend." Tazuna said.

"No problem, anything to help bring Gato down." The boatman turned the engine on and left.

"Time to continue." Naruto said before taking his place at the front of the line. They continued on for awhile before Kakashi suddenly screamed for everyone to get down. Not soon after did a giant sword come spiraling through. Naruto put his hand up and, to most of the people there's surprise, He caught the giant blade in his hand.

"So, no-brows, it's been awhile." Naruto said as he threw the blad bakc from where it came from. Zabuza jumped down in front of the group.

"How have you been, Naruto?" He asked.

"Good." Naruto replied. Zabuza nodded before getting into his kenjutsu stance. Naruto focused chakra into his coat sleeve and a sword slid out. The blade was three and a half feet long with a red hilt and a black blade with the guard looking like a flame. Zabuza disappeared before reappearing in front of Naruto and swinging his sword down. Naruto brought his sword up and blocked the strike, looking unfazed by Zabuza's attack. Naruto pushed back, sending Zabuza flying away.

"Damn, you got alot stronger." Zabuza said. Naruto rushed at Zabuza and swung his sword at Zabuza's left leg. Zabuza brought his sword in Naruto's path, blocking the strike, but was barely able to stop it.

"Damn, that nearly broke my hand." He managed to get out of Naruto's way and hopped onto the water. He started a chain of hand-seals before he finished.

"**Suiton:Kirigakure no Jutsu!" **Zabuza said. A mist rolled in, thickening so much that not even Kakashi, with his revealed Sharingan, could see. Naruto chuckled.

"Did you forget that I can still hear and smell you?" Naruto asked. He heard wind being cut and smelled the scent of blood on Zabuza's blade and brought his sword to his side and blocked the strike. He let Zabuza pushed him and used the momentum to power a kick that made contact with Zabuza's side, sending him flying into a tree. Naruto walked up to Zabuza, but before Naruto could help Zabuza up, a pair of needles impacted with his neck.

"OK, Whoever the hell just did that is utterly fucked!" Naruto yelled. A person, who's sex could not be determined at the time, jumped into the clearing. This person was wearing a bluish green kimono with a hunter-nin mask on. The person grabbed Zabuza's body, afraid that this person would follow through with the threat.

"Get back here you mother-fucker! I'll rip your fucking dick off and shove it down your fucking throat!" Naruto punched the ground, created a crater three meters wide from the center and five meters deep. Naruto took a breath in and opened his eyes before shooting winds blades through the forest next to the group.

"Alright, I'm alright now." He said. The group stood slack-jawed at what just transpired. "Tazuna, care to lead the way?" Tazuna just got beside the teen that he admitted was frightening as fuck. After thirty minutes, they finally arrived. Tazuna went up to the front door and knocked. Shortly after, a girl who appeared to be in her early twenties. Naruto walked up to the woman and introduced himself.

"Hello mam, I am Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my squad." He said while waving towards the others.

"Hello, I'm Tsunami. Your the leader?" She asked. Kakashi stepped up.

"No, that would be me. But with what he can do, he could fool people into thinking he is." Kakashi said.

"Oh. Hello, and thank you for getting my father here safely."

"It was no problem, my name is Kakashi Hatake." Sasuke walked up and introduced herself.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you." Ino finally decided to walk up and introduce herself as well.

"I am Ino Yamanaka." She said. "It's nice to meet you." They heard footsteps and saw a kid around nine walk down the stairs before going up yelling something that sounded like 'You'll never be able to beat Gato!'

"I'm sorry for Inari. His father was killed fighting Gato." She said. "He's never been the same since."

"Wait, he's your son? But your so young." Naruto said.

"I'm acually twenty-nine." She said.

"Well, you sure don't look it." Naruto said once more.

**[IN AN UNKNOWN PLACE]**

Zabuza was finally waking up.

"What the hell, Haku?" Zabuza yelled.

"He was going to kill you." She said, her gender now obvious.

"No he wasn't, you remember how I told you I only had one apprentice before you?" She nodded. Then she realized.

"He was your first apprentice." Zabuza nodded his head.

"Damn good too." He said. "Now, could you take these damn needles out of my neck?" He asked. She walked over and gently pulled them out.

"His skill since then has increased so much. He acually matched in in kenjutsu and surpases me in strength." Zabuza mumbled, something that Haku noticed.

**[WITH THE GROUP]**

The next day, Naruto was waking up at six fifteen, and got dressed. He walked down and, after noticing that Tsunami was making breakfast, decided to help. He walked over and took the pan from her hand and took a spice from his pocket before sprinkling the rice and bacon with it. She looked at him oddly only for him to reply with 'It's a secret.' After breakfast was done, everybody complemented the cooking.

"Wow, this is the best I've ever had." Tazuna said.

"You can thank whatever Naruto-san put in it." Tsunami replied. Eyes snapped to him, except for Sasuke who knew about the spice.

"What?" He asked.

"What did you do to us?" Kakashi demanded.

"It's a special creation of mine that can increase the flavor of anything it's used with. I once cooked an stick with it and it tasted like chicken when it was done." Everybody either sweat-dropped at that. After breakfast was over, kakashi decided to make an announcement.

"Everybody, I'm sure that Zabuza is still alive." He said.

"No shit, no senbon could have killed when they hit the side of the neck, if it was the front, maybe, but not the side, plus the hunter-nin took the body with him, or her, when the person was supposed to burn it at the spot." Naruto said.

"Exactly, but I'm getting tired of you cutting in. Anyways, I am going to train you so that you will be ready." Kakashi said. He took them into the forest.

"OK, I'm going to teach you how to climb trees, without your hands." kakashi said. NAruto, with a bored expression, walked up to a tree and walked up it before hanging upside-down by a branch halfway up.

"Simple." He said before jumping down and making contact with the ground. "Would you like me to help?" Kakashi thought about it before he nodded. Kakashi instructed them how to do it and Ino got it on her third time. After thirty minutes and Sasuke not making it up even half way, Naruto decided to help. He walked over to her and felt the chakra output coming from her.

"OK, you're putting too much chakra into it, put your foot onto the tree and adjust your chakra output until your able to stick. Once your able to stick, get used to the feeling of the output before continuing." he said. She nodded before doing as Naruto said. After five minutes, she felt confident and walked up. When she made it to the top, she jumped down and landed in Naruto's arms.

As excited as she was, she leaned in and kissed him. She quickly pulled away and the two blushed. Sasuke quickly rushed away from the others and NAruto decided to follow. He followed her while supressing his chakra. He soon found her sitting by a river, lokking into her reflection.

"He probably doesn't want to even see me. What was I thinking, kissing him." She started to cry lightly and Naruto felt something that he hasn't felt in a long time, sadness. He walked up to her and picked her up before pulling her into a hug.

"I would never be that cruel. Not to you, when I saw you start to cry, I felt sadness for the first time in almost nine years." Naruto said. She looked inot his eyes, looking, hoping that he wasn't lying. He pulled her into a deep and loving kiss that told her that he truly did care for her. She acepted the kiss and, after a couple of minutes, they parted for air.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." She said as she leaned into his chest.

"It's alright, Sasuke-chan." He said back. "Now lets head back to the others, no doubt they're worried." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and the two went back in the direction of the house.

* * *

><p>Soul:How sweet.<p>

Fox:I try my best.

Soul:Now, quick question, how long is a meter?

Fox:Three feet and four inches.

Soul:Damn, that's a pretty big crater.

Fox:Yea, and I think I did good with the ending of this chapter.

Soul:One of the most romantic ones I've ever read.

Fox:Yea, well, he may be insane, but he can still be serious.

Soul:True, true. now if you excuse me, I'm going to go pray to Jashin-sama.

Fox:I told you to lay off the Hidan fanfiction, I swear that if you come anywhere close to me with that scythe, I will cut your fucking arms off.

Soul:Shut the fuck up.

Read and review. I got some Jashin worshipping ass to kick. Seriously though, review, or the chapters will be a LOT less frequent then they are.


	5. The Bridge and Death of a Hero

Fox:Hello, this Is Konoha's Yellow Fox, here with another chapter of Insane Asylum. That scythe was sharp.

Soul:That was the point, but it's not my fault, you should of dodged.

Fox:I did, that thing is a replica of Hidan's scythe though, it has that chain thing, you know that. You've gotten better with it, that's for sure, now to make sure I don't die. Now, are you calm?

Soul:Yes, I'm calm.

Fox:Good. Let's start the story.

[**DISCLAIMER]** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke both arrived at the the house to see everybody in the living room.<p>

"Hey, what happened?" Kakashi asked, noticing the two enter.

"It's nothing." Naruto said, smiling. Not his crazy smile, but a content smile. Naruto went to the kitchen after hearing sizzling and helped out once more with the meal. After everybody was finished, they went to bed, Naruto and Sasuke sharing a room(Think of the possibilities) and Kakashi and Ino sharing the other. Naruto and Sasuke were out like a light.

**[NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE]**

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Came the soft, yet powerful voice of his sensei. Naruto turned around to see Kyuubi in something more 'revealing' then her normal clothing, and with Naruto being as he is, was sent flying backwards by a massive nosebleed. He stood up and wiped the blood from his face and faced her.

"Hello, Kyuu-sensei." Naruto said. "Are we going to train today?" Naruto asked.

"No, I just wanted to congratulate you on finally finding someone." She said, her voice wavering for a moment. "I also wanted to tell you who your father is." She finished.

"Wait, you know who my father is?" She nodded.

"He was the one who sealed me into you." She said. "His name was Minato Namikaze." Naruto's mind came close to shutting down.

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Wait, the Namikaze clan was extinct." His eyes widened once more.

"I'm stuck in the damn Clan Restoration Act!" He went to a corner of the room and started to brood.

"Get out of the emo corner, Naruto-kun." Kyuubi said. When he didn't, She got up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come on, Naruto-kun." She nibbled on his ear for a moment. He soon relaxed and turned around.

"I'm screwed." He said.

"Look on the bright side, You have me on your side." She said.

"Why are you being so nice, you used to talk and act in a professional level, now you're cheering me up, nibbling on my ear, what's going on?" Naruto asked. She turned around and started to leave.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." She said. A giant wall appeared in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Please, be honest with me." Naruto said. realizing she had no choice, she sighed before facing him.

"Truth is, I, I." She couldn't get it out. Naruto walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Please, you can tell me anything." He said. She looked into his eyes and jumped forward, knocking him on the ground and pulled him into a kiss. His eyes widened and his mind finally shut down. When he was finally able to form cognitive thought, he looked up and stared in her eyes.

"I love you." She said. "I've loved you for a while." She said, tears streaming from her eyes. Naruto looked at her and saw the tears before he lifted one of his hands up to her face, wiping the tears from her face.

"Kyuubi-chan, how about this, I tell Sasuke-chan about you and the C.R.A.. Let me do that first." Naruto said. She nodded, the tears slowing.

**[IN THE REAL WORLD]**

Naruto woke up to see Sasuke waking up as well. The two got dressed, and headed downstairs. Two hours later, Naruto took Sasuke's hand and shunshined them to the river that they were at yesterday.

"What are we doing here, Naruto-kun?" She asked. Naruto took a deep breath and explained everything from the Kyuubi being sealed into him to him being the Kyuubi's student. Her eyes were wide and she stared at him in disbelieve.

"You're a monster, I can't beieve I trusted you." She turned around and ran. Naruto fell to his knees, feeling like someone just ripped his heart out with a blunt, rusty kunai. He stood there and cried, he just cried.

**[WITH SASUKE]**

Sasuke ran, before she tripped on a tree root. She went to stand up only to find that her ankle was broken. She bit back the cry of pain when she moved it and opted to think of something.

"Well, well, well. What's this that has fallen in my lap? A young girl, and a pretty one at that." Sasuke looked around to see one of Gato's mercenaries. The man pulled out a knife and walked over to her. She screamed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to fight with her ankle being broken.

**[WITH NARUTO]**

Naruto stood up when the scream reached his ears.

"Sasuke-chan." He took of in the direction the scream came from.

**[WITH SASUKE] Warning, do not read if you do not like rape, partial rape, or rape-like situations**

The man made it over to Sasuke and took his knife before his slowly cut Sasuke's shorts off. He then grabbed her panties and, with a tug, pulled them off. He pulled down his pants and moved his dick towards her opening and was about to push in when a a shuriken met the end of his skull, ending his life instantly.

**[SAFE TO READ]**

Naruto dropped beside Sasuke and hovered his hands over her body.

"Broken fibula, I guess I got here in time, any later and it would have been alot worse." Naruto said. He moved his hands over her broken ankle and focused. His hands started to glow green and soon, the pain started to ebb away. Soon, the glowing stopped and Naruto opened his eyes. Knowing now that she was safe, he decided to leave. He reached his hands back and untied his headband and dropped it on the ground before turning around and leaving. '_He just saved me, but why?'_

"W-wait!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto stopped and turned around to face her. His back soon met ground. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She said, crying into his chest. Naruto shook himself from his momentary shock and started to stroke Sasuke's back in a soothing manner.

"It's alright, I forgive you." Then Naruto realized something. "Uh, Sasuke-chan, you don't have anything on below the waist. She got off of him before trying to cover herself up as best as possible with her shirt. Naruto walked over to what used to be Sasuke's shorts and picked them up.

"Now's a good a time as any." He focused for a moment before chakra started to come from him in threads. The threads went into the tattered clothing and started to mend it. When it was doen, he handed the shorts back to Sasuke.

"The threads won't last long, so we better hurry." He said as he picked up and tied his forehead protector back on. She put on the shorts and Naruto took her arm before shunshining them back to the house. She ran upstairs to the room her and Naruto was sharing and got a new change of clothing. '_I can't believe I hurt Naruto-kun like I did.' _She thought. She went back downstairs and walked up to Naruto.

"Uh, Sasuke-chan, there's something else I wanted to tell you, I'm stuck in the C.R.A." He said.

"What?" She said.

"It turns out that I am the last of the Namikaze clan." He said.

"But your last name is Uzumaki." She said.

"My dad wasn't an Uzumaki." He said.

"I guess I'm going to have to share you." She said, looking down. She snapped her head up at him. "Well, just promise me you won't just go around the village picking up any random woman." She said.

"Hahaha! Of course." Naruto said. Then he remembered something. "Uh, Sasuke-chan, Kyuubi is in love with me." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What!" Naruto nodded. "We're together for a little over a day and there's already another person." Naruto chuckled.

"You know, I think things are going to be interesting." He said. She sighed. Three days later, The group, minus Naruto, went to the bridge. After twenty minutes, the boor was broken down and two guys holding swords came in. They walked to the kitchen and grabbed Tsunami, who started to kick. Inari came into the room after hearing everything to see them.

"Were we supposed to get two people?" One of them asked.

"No, just the girl." The other responded. The one who asked the question walked over to Inari.

"Yout touch him and I'll bite my tongue off." Tsunami said. The man holding Tsunami put Tsunami onto the table.

"Gato said we could do anything we wanted so long as she was alive." He said. He was about to start stripping her when his hands were cut off. He turned to see Naruto holding the man's sword along with his partner's sword in his hands. He then cut the man's head off.

"These swords barely even cut through him." Naruto said as he looked the swords in his hands. He through them to the ground before checking up on Tsunami, who was fine. Inari soon came back into the room and hugged his mother. Naruto created a couple of clones.

"Well, that's my good deed for the day. See ya." He said before heading off to the bridge. When he got there, he sweat-dropped at the scene. Kakashi and Zabuza were playing chess while Ino, Haku, and Sasuke were all talking about, to his surprise, they were talking about clothes. Well he was surprised that Sasuke was.

"Ahem, what did I miss?" Naruto asked. Kakashi turned his head towards Naruto.

"We got here to see Zabuza and his apprentice and got ready for an attack when he said that he no longer worked for Gato. That mean't we were no longer enemies so we just hung out for the time being." Naruto's eye twitched.

"'Buza, what happened last time?" Naruto asked.

"Haku didn't know about you so she thought you were going to finish me off. Now fuck off, I have alot riding on this game." Zubuza said, returning to the chess game. Naruto, getting bored, took his sword from the seal in his sleave and stuck it down his throat. Zabuza noticed this and chuckled.

"Naruto, last time you did that, you ended up with a hole in your throat." Zabuza said. Kakashi turned and looked at Naruto to see him with his sword down his throat.

"What the hell! Naruto, what the fuck!" He yelled, standing up to help him.

"Don't worry about it, he's just practicing his sword swallowing." Zabuza said. Kakashi looked doubtful but sat down. Naruto pulled the sword out ouf his mouth and put it back into the seal. He suddenly heard laughing and turned his head to see what looked like two hundred mercenaries with Gato at the back.

"I should of known I wouldn't be able to trust you Zabuza, oh well, kill them men, but leave the women alive, that black haired one sure looks like fun." Naruto was absolutely pissed. This runt said he was going to kill him and his Sasuke as a sex toy. He looked up at the mercenaries, his eyes red and pupils slitted.

"Leave them to me." He said in a tone that left no room for argument. Naruto charged at the mercenaries, his nails tearing through the mercenaries that he encountered. He winced when he felt a spear go through his shoulder. He kept going and killing the mercenaries the make it to Gato when he felt two swords impale his arm and stomach. When he finally made it to Gato, he had a spear through his shoulder, a sword through his stomach, a sword through his right arm, and three large knifes in his back.

"This is your end Gato!" Naruto yelled before plunging his left hand through Gato's chest. He pulled his arm free and made his way back to everyone else, the mercenaries letting him through. He pulled the spear and two swords out of him before collapsing. Sasuke ran up to Naruto, tears flowing freely.

"Naruto!" She yelled. He took her hand in his and coughed, blood coming out of his mouth.

"Now, now. Don't cry, it doesn't do you justice." He said, smiling before wiping the tears from her face. "I'm glad that I knew you and I'm proud to say that I love you." He said. His vision started to flicker, his body getting cold.

"I, love you, Sasuke-chan." His eyes closed and his arm fell limp. Sasuke's crying intensified.

"NARUTO! Don't die on me! Please! I love you." She said. Zabuza felt a pang in his heart, he may have been known for being cruel and cold-hearted but he still cared. Kakashi, who was also crying, walked up to Sasuke and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and looked at him and he gasped.

"Sasuke, your eyes." Sasuke, still heart-broken, looked in a small puddle near her and saw that her irises were red and there were to triangle outlines in each eye, one right side up and one upside down, and two diagonal lines running through the pupil in each eye.

"Mangekyou." Her crying intensified as she deactivated her Sharingan and looked back at Naruto, then she stopped herself.

"He would want me to be strong." She said to herself. Kakashi picked up Naruto's body and Ino walked over to Sasuke, crying herself, and tried to confort her friend. Sasuke just took off via shunshin back to the house.

**[INSIDE THE SEAL]**

Kyuubi knew that with Naruto being dead, she would soon follow, and while heart-broken as well, she still didn't want to die. Suddenly, the seal surrounding the room and holding her in started to glow. Her fox curiousity getting the best of her, she walked over to the middle of the room, reached down, and touched the seal and felt an unimaginable amount of pain. After what seemed like an eternity, she opened her eyes to find herself in the middle of the forest, laying on a seal similar to the one that held her in Naruto.

She examined the seal and saw that it was Naruto's work and gasped. '_When did he make this?' _She wondered. She made her way to Tazuna's house. While on her way, she was quietly crying. She saw a grave and looked at the name carved onto the wooden tombstone.

_Here lies Naruto Uzumaki_

_Great teammate, even greater friend_

_R.I.P._

Her crying increased as she read it. She made it back to Tazuna's house and knocked on the door. Tazuna opened it and saw her.

"Hello, I'm here to talk to Kakashi Hatake." She said. He let her in; you could tell that he was upset. She walked up to him and coughed. He looked up and looked at her quizzingly.

"Kakashi, I would like to talk to you about a private and important matter." She said.

"Alright, but who are you?" He asked.

"Ill tell you when we're alone." He nodded and the two went outside into the forest.

"Alright, who are you and what do you want to talk about?" Kakashi asked.

"First of all, I want you to know that I'm sorry for the things I did, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune." She said. Kakashi didn't believe her at first but saw her slitted pupils. He lifted his hiate-ate and saw no henge. He also saw an orangish red chakra flowing off of her, but barely. He reached for a kunai.

"I am no threat." She said. "I, I want to redeem myself." She said. Kakashi looked doubtful but lowered his hiate-ate.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his voice full of venom. "And how are you alive?"

"The reason I attacked your village was because a man that reminded me of a snake came and killed my kits. I was able to get the people helping him but not him himself. I saw the symbol on his uniform and rushed to Konoha. As to how I am alive, I guess Naruto had a fail-safe set up incase he died. He put a seal in the middle of the forest that seemed to have to distinct perpose of freeing me in the case of his death." She explained.

"Prove it." He said. She led him to the seal and when he examined it, he noticed that it was indeed Naruto's work. He started to cry.

"He may have been crazy, but he was caring." Kyuubi said. He nodded. They made their way back to Tazuna's house.

**[Dispicable Author Technique: Cliffhanger Jutsu]**

* * *

><p>Fox:Well, what did you all think of this chapter, don't worry, this isn't the end of the story.<p>

Soul:Yea, if it was, I wouldn't make it out of here with my leg. Damn angry mobs. I barely survived one I pissed off myself.

Fox:We would have had this chapter up earlier and longer but around half way into it, Soul cut my arm, it was a shallow cut though, and ingested my blood. He then took a knife and stabbed it into his leg and I had to rush him to the emergency room. It wouldn't have been as bad if it wasn't for the fact that he stabbed the femoral artery and pulled the knife out. He's lucky to have not of bled to death.

Soul:Yea, yea, I was stupid.

Fox:Well, now that this is over, I'm going to go get some pie.

Read and review.


	6. Risen From the Dead, Naruto's Comeback

Fox:Hello, this is Konoha's Yellow Fox.

Soul:Hurry, they're coming!

Fox:Relax.

**[DISCLAIMER]**I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>[AT NARUTOS GRAVE]<strong>

The shinigami appeared in the clearing in which Naruto was buried. He sighed before raising his hand over Naruto's grave.

**"Now is not your time**." The raspy voice of the Shinigami ran through the area. Suddenly, there was a bright light that enveloped his grave before there was a groan. After the light dissapated, Naruto was standing on his grave.

"What the hell happened?" He asked himself.

**"Your time is not now, but enjoy this little gift." **Naruto felt an odd burning sensation on his arm and saw an odd tattoo that looked like a scythe. It seemed to glow for a moment before it dissapeared.

**"When the time is ready, you'll know what to do."** Shinigami rasped out.

"Wait, what is this and why are you helping me?" Shinigami smirked.

**"I'm just repaying a debt to my old friend Kyuubi." **Shinigami said before dissapearing. The area in which the tattoo was started to burn.

"What the hell did he do?" He shook his head and made his way to Tazuna's. He eventualy made it and opened the door to see Tazuna sitting on the couch.

"Hey old man bridge builder." He said. Tazuna looked over and nearly had a heart attack.

"The fuck!" Tazuna yelled. Tsunami came in and her face paled and she fell on her ass.

"How, we saw your body!" She said, shaking.

"If I knew how, I would tell you." Naruto replied. "Uh, where is my team?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"They left an hour ago." Tazuna said before walking up to Naruto and touching him. "Well, your not a ghost." He said. Naruto chuckled. He left and headed in the direction of Konoha. He went at top speeds and noticed that he was moving faster then ever. '_Wow, I don't even have to add chakra to my legs. Whatever Shinigami did, it sure is useful.'_ He soon felt the chakra presence of team seven along with Kyuubi, Zabuza, and Haku. '_So 'Buza's going to Konoha.'_

Naruto supressed his chakra before getting in front of the group. then, he jumped down and landed in front of them. Zabuza drew his sword while Kakashi drew a kunai.

"Is this how you welcome back someone?" Naruto asked. He looked up and the entire group paled.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded.

"In the flesh." Kakashi lifted his hiate-ate and stared, wide-eyed at Naruto.

"It really is you." He managed out. Naruto chuckled.

"What, you think that I would die so easily?" Naruto started to full blown laugh. Sasuke and Kyuubi both rushed at him and enveloped him into a hug. He put his arms around the two and rubbed their backs. After the two stopped crying, Naruto spoke up.

"Before you ask how I'm alive, let me tell you, I have no fucking idea how." He said. Kakashi laughed. The group started to head out with Naruto never leaving Sasuke and Kyuubi's arms. After a bit of walking, a couple of bandits jumped in their way. Before they could do anything, they were decapitated by Naruto's sword. Suddenly, his arm with the tattoo started to burn. He looked at it and saw to tattoo reappeared before the blade of the tattoo glowed red.

The tattoo dissapeared once more and he dismissed it as nothing. They eventually made it back to the village gates. Iruka, who had gate duty, went to them.

"Team 7 reporting back from a C turned A rank mission." Kakashi said.

"Alright, wait, what is Zabuza Momoichi and two unknowns doing with you.

"Relax, 'Ruka, it wouldn't hurt for us to get a great swordsman like old no brows here." Naruto said.

"What about the other two?" Iruka trusted Naruto so when he said that Zabuza wasn't a threat, he wasn't a threat. Mizuki jumped down.

"Yea." He said.

"The one with dark hair is Haku Momoichi," The two men paled, "That's all that's going to be said here." Naruto finished. Mizuki groaned.

"Fine." He jumped up back into the tower and opened the gate, letting the group in. They made their way straight to the tower. After the meeting, Sarutobi rubbed his temples.

"Zabuza, you and your daughter are set to a two month probation before being admitted to anything past D-ranked." Sarutobi said. "Dismissed. Naruto, could you and your red headed friend stay for a minute though?" Naruto and Kyuubi walked back in front of the hokage and saw him do a couple of handseals. The room seemed to glow for a moment before everything went back to normal.

"Alright, I know something's been hidden, now who are you?" He asked while pointing to Kyuubi. Naruto stood in front of her as to make sure the hokage didn't do anything to her.

"You already know who she is." Naruto said. He lifted up his shirt some before showing that the seal on his stomach was gone. Sarutobi gasped before getting ready to attack.

"You touch a hair on her head and, hokage or not, you'll be experiencing just how bad my Gomongan is." Naruto warned. The hokage let go of his 'poised to strike' position and fell back into his seat, his face pale.

"You care about it?" Naruto growled.

"Her! Not it!" He said. Sarutobi apologized.

"I'm sorry." Naruto let go of the move and die look before he pulled Kyuubi into a hug. She accepted willingly and Hiruzen had a look of slight shock on his face.

"Now, anything else?" Naruto asked.

"yes, what else happened during the mission, I know some stuff was hidden." Naruto sighed. Naruto explained everything, from Naruto ending up with Sasuke, to his death.

"And as I told everybody else, I have no fucking clue how I'm alive." Naruto ended. The third was slack-jawed. Ten days later(The rest from then on was uneventful.) Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino were in their training ground when there was a poof of smoke.

"Yo! Here you go, the instructions are on the back, bye." That all happened within the span of five seconds.

"OK, what the fuck just happened?" Naruto asked. The other two shrugged. Naruto read the papers in his hand before signing.

"Chuni exams, I'm going, you two coming?" Sasuke nodded and Ino shrugged. The three left for the building in which they had to go.(The rest was similar to canon, but with a random person announcing the genjutsu.) They walked into to room and looked around. Sakura walked up to them before asking.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Naruto chuckled, if it wasn't for the room full of shinobi, he would have bursted out laughing. Naruto pointed to Sasuke.

"You're looking at her." Naruto said. Sakura was about to hit Naruto on the head when she remembered last time she tried. Sasuke nodded.

"It's me, Sakura." She said. Sakura shut down. a pinch from Naruto however, fixed that. She started to cry. Naruto just patted her shoulder in a comfort. A grey haired gennin walked up to them.

"I would suggest you not draw so much attention to yourselves." He said.

"And who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am Kabuto Yakushi, and you?" He replied.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"Well, Naruto, this is your first time taking this test, correct?" Naruto nodded. "Well, this is my seventh time and as such, I have built up a good amount of information about people." Neji walked up to Kabuto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Subaku no Gaara." He said. Kabuto pulled out a deck of cards before pulling three out.

"Subaku no Gaara. Age:Thirteen. Chakra Nature:Fuuton but uses sand as weapon. Teammates:Subaku no Kankuro and Subaku no Temari. Family:As stated before. Mission stats:0 D-ranked, 9 C-ranked, 3 B-ranked, and 5 A-ranked, and he returned from each mission without a scratch!

Sasuke Uchiha. Age:Thirteen. Chakra are Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka. Mission stats are 25 D-ranked and 1 A-ranked. She has masqueraded as a male for most of her life. Relationship Status:In Relationship with teammate Naruto Uzumaki." The members of team 8 and 10 looked over to him.

"What?" He said.

"And lastly, Naruto Uzumaki: Age:Thirteen. Chakra Nature:Fuuton, Raiton and he seems to have an affiliation for Mokuton! Teammates are Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka. Mission stats:25 D-ranked, 1 B-ranked, and 1 A-ranked. Bloodline:Gomongan or torture eye. Has the ability to make the victim feel any pain the user imagines. Damn. Has escaped the claws of death. Relation Status:In Relationship with teammate Sasuke Uchiha and an unknown woman. Was a student to Zabuza Momoichi. Known as the Mad Scientist for his poisons and weapons. Works for Torture and Interigation. Legally insane." After that was over, alot of people were staring at him, alot pale.

He gave them all a look that basicly meant 'Fuck off' and punched Kabuto in the face.

"If you would look at the wall." They saw that the wall to the left of where Kabuto was standing before was torn some.

"High frequency sound waves can be powerful." Naruto said. Ibiki poofed into the room.

"Alright maggots, sit down and shut up!" He yelled. Naruto looked at Ibiki and when Ibiki noticed Naruto, he paled. Naruto activated his Gomongan before making Ibiki feel what it was like to lose his manhood. Ibiki fell to the ground, holding his crotch.

"Naruto, stop, please!" Ibiki pleaded. Naruto stopped. Ibiki stood up and coughed. After the written test(Same as canon), the window was broken as a giant, metal, spiky ball flew through it with a banner connected to it saying 'Anko Mitarashi, the most beautiful and sadistic girl in Konoha. Naruto and Ibiki both sweat-dropped. She spotted Naruto soon after entering through the hole.

"Hey gaki, how you been?" She asked. Naruto smirked before activating his Gomongan and Anko's face suddenly flushed, she started to pant and she fell to her knees.

"Damn, gaki, sexual torture? That's a new one." She said while panting. Naruto's smirk grew wider.

"What do you expect?" Naruto asked.

"Meet me at training grounds 44 in thirty minutes. Now if you would excuse me, I got to go change." She left via shunshin. Sasuke walked up to Naruto.

"What was that?" She asked.

"My doujutsu, the Gomongan, it can do more then just pain. I can sexually torture a person by forcefully arousing them to that point in which they peak and climax. I don't want to talk about how I found out about that ability." Naruto suddenly shivered for a moment. Sasuke shook her head for a moment. At training grounds 44 AKA 'The Forest of Death', the gennin who remained arrived.

"Alright, everyone take this form and sign it. It states that we are not responsible for what happens in the next part of the test. Part two is a survival test in which each team will be handed a scroll with either earth or heaven written on them. Your job is to take a scroll oposite of yours from another team and get to the tower within a week. There are no holds on what you can do in there. But be careful, the forest is pretty dangerous itself." After everyone signed their forms, they were handed their scroll and let in.

Naruto created a couple of clones and sent them out and not five minutes later, they returned with a heaven scroll, the one they needed.

"Alright, lets go." He said. Sasuke and Ino were shocked that he got the scroll needed in under five minutes. After three hours of wandering, a person appeared in front of the group.

"What do you want, wierd eye?" Naruto asked. The person responded by rushing towards Naruto and punching him.

"You bastard. You got my blood on my clothes!" Naruto said. He formed some hand-seals before slamming his hands on the branch he was standing on.

"**Mokuton:Impaling Spike!"** A large tree branch shot out and chased the person for a bit.

"You really can use Mokuton, interesting." The person said. Naruto started a few handseals before finishing.

"**Hyoton:Blades of Ice!**(Most ariginal name ever)**" **The water in the air froze and took the shape of blades before cutting the person. The person just stood up and ripped his face off, revealing that it was a mask.

"Well, that really is interesting." The man launched at Sasuke and did a few hand-seals before his neck stretched and went for Sasuke. Naruto, however, punched the man in the face, undoind whatever he was going to do. The man smirked.

"Do you kow who I am?" Naruto shook his head. "I am Orochimaru of the sannin. You don't stand a chance. He suddenly disappeared before reappearing in front of Naruto and sending a punch into his gut. Naruto was sent flying through seven trees. Orochimaru made his way over to Sasuke and restarted the hand-seals. Naruto knew that Sasuke was in danger but he wasn't fast enough and knew he wouldn't make it.

Suddenly, the tattoo reappeared and glowed a dark purple before his entire body was covered in black. When it was gone, Naruto disappeared from everybodies' sight and appeared in front of Orochimaru. He noted that Naruto was glowing a dark purple, similar to his curse seal, and his eyes were completely black, every bit. He also noted how Naruto's hair was now pitch black and he had fangs. The area near Naruto was cold, as if all life was being sucked out of it.

"**You touch her, and I will make you feel the TENTH level of hell!" **Naruto yelled. He sent a punch into Orochimaru's gut and sent him flying back. Naruto reapeared in front of Orochimaru and punched him again, and again, and again. Orochimaru, who couldn't get a moment to do anything, sunk into the ground to escape this demon. The dark aura disappeared and the tattoo receeded as well. His eyes, hair, and teeth went back to normal and he went back to his team.

"I'm sorry for that." He said before collapsing.

* * *

><p>Fox:Well, this was an odd chapter. Now as for a small explanation on the tattoo, you saw that it increased his power similar to the curse seal, except with none of the drawbacks, except for tiring him out that is. He only beat Orochimaru because he caught him by surprise and wouldn't let up. It's power increases some when he kills though.<p>

Soul:This was... Interesting.

Fox:Yea, well I'm bored, getting tired, and I'm trying to come up with the next chapter ideas, so I'm going. Now, I had twenty-five reviews when I made this chapter, I won't even begin on the next chapter until I get thirty, so I suggest you review.

Soul:He's not kidding.

Fox:Goodnight, goodbye for now, and Soul, fuck off and stop poking me.

Soul:But it's fun.

Fox:Everyone, this is the end of this chapter, I got to deal with Soul.

Read and review, or I'll send Orochimaru after you.


End file.
